La Espera Recompensada
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Los caballeros de oro son convocados para custodiar sus respectivos templos y en el de Aries, se forma una pequeña reunión, donde la vida sexual de Milo es el tema de conversación principal.


Milo x Mü

La Espera Recompensada

La Casa de Aries, la primera de las doce que custodiaban la gigantesca estatua de Atenea Victoriosa, se encontraba en uno de los recodos que formaban, adaptándose a lo sinuoso del terreno, la larga fila de escalones milenarios que atravesaban los templos del Zodíaco. Como si tratara de intimidar al visitante ocasional, la morada del Carnero Blanco lucía esplendorosa bajo el castigador sol griego. Mü, el caballero que la guardaba, el último de los guerreros de dicha estirpe, estaba ataviado con su armadura de combate, que resplandecía como si tuviera vida propia, convirtiendo al pacífico Mü en un temible combatiente.

Con su eterna sonrisa, fue saludando al resto de caballeros de oro que iban subiendo por las empinadas escaleras de piedra, y que se dirigían hacia sus respectivos templos, preparados para la inminente batalla. La mayoría de ellos habían entrenado con Mü en Grecia en sus primeros años de vida, y Mü les iba estrechando la mano a medida que les recibía, con una inusual efusividad, dándoles así permiso para franquear las puertas de su templo. Aldebarán, el caballero de Tauro, le dio un gran abrazo, contento de volver a verlo de nuevo. Aioria y Máscara de Muerte, los guerreros de Leo y de Cancer, le saludaron enérgicamente, y Shaka, el querubín rubio de ojos siempre cerrados, custodio de la Casa de Virgo, le sonrió tímidamente, feliz por el reencuentro. Todos ellos se quedaron un rato con Mü, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo por antiguas historias.

Afrodita y Shura, Piscis y Capricornio respectivamente, se quedaron al margen de tanta celebración, aunque no quisieron abandonar la inesperada reunión. Con sus sentidos puestos en las diferentes conversaciones, no perdían detalle de todo lo que se estaba hablando bajo el pórtico principal de la Casa de Aries.

El último en llegar fue Kamus de Acuario. Subió las escaleras lentamente, con su habitual elegancia y sólo Aioria le reprochó que, como siempre, fuera el centro de atención del lugar donde estuviera.

—Eso es porque tú te estás haciendo viejo, y has de dejarme el cetro de la Gran Belleza del Santuario a mí, Aioria— contestó el francés, con su gélida mirada, la cual consiguió hacer estallar en grandes carcajadas al guerrero de la Casa de Leo.

—Tu faceta de gracioso choca ligeramente con tu aspecto regio, Kamus— le replicó el otro, mientras los demás le rodeaban, y proseguían la charla.

—Entonces, ¿ya estamos todos? — preguntó Máscara de Muerte.

—No— contestó Mü. Aún no. ¿Alguien ha visto a Saga?

Aioria negó con la cabeza.

—Es posible que tarde en venir... o que incluso esté ya en su templo. Siempre ha sido muy reservado— musitó Shaka.

—Cierto— replicó Aldebarán—. Además, es el mayor de todos nosotros. Supongo que sabe lo que hace.

—Pues la convocatoria era para los doce. No puede permitirse el lujo de retrasarse, si es que no está aquí ya—. Mü elevó su mirada al cielo, que parecía querer encapotarse.

—Y aparte de Saga, también falta otro caballero de oro— dijo Aldebarán.

—Qué raro en él... —Aioria suspiró.

—¿Quién será?— ironizó Afrodita—. Vive a doscientos kilómetros de aquí, tiene su residencia entre ese grupo de islotes llamados "Las Cícladas" y el Santuario y aún nos hace esperar por él— bufó teatralmente—. Creerá que es tan importante como el Patriarca.

—No es necesario cebarse con ese tipo de comentarios en una persona que no está presente, Piscis— Kamus relampagueó con su mirada.

—Ah, Kamus, por muchas infidelidades que te haya hecho padecer, parece que aún lleves un collar con su nombre grabado.

Kamus se giró y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo.

—Bueno, Afrodita, no sólo Kamus ha sido su pareja— rió Aioria—. Tengo entendido que tú también pasaste por su cama.

—Maldito Milo... —refunfuñó el bello caballero, moviendo su larga melena.

—Lo cierto es que, aparte de ser todos caballeros de oro, estamos unidos por haber sido pareja de Milo en, al menos, una ocasión— sonrió Aldebarán abiertamente.

Shura abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Tú también, Tauro?

—Que tú no me veas atractivo, español, no quiere decir que otros no encuentren encantos... ocultos en mí...

Todos se giraron para mirar a Shura, que enrojecía como la grana mientras Tauro reía a carcajadas.

—Milo es... Milo— atajó Kamus. Es el único que puede darle la réplica al más revoltoso de los seguidores de Baco.

—Parece no molestarte su frivolidad— replicó Aioria.

—Que me molestase o no, no significaba que Milo fuera a cambiar de forma de actuar... él es así, fija el blanco, realiza la caza y luego... — realizó un movimiento con su mano simulando una hoja que volara libre.

—Tú has sido el que más ha durado con él, Kamus— recordó Máscara de Muerte, sin animo de ofensa.

—Cierto, pero Milo no soporta nada bien las distancias, y Siberia es una región muy fría para un hombre tan cálido— dijo el otro, sin acritud.

—Uno de nosotros no ha pasado por la cama de Milo— recordó Shaka.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Shura.

—Es cierto— Aioria sonrió—. El que más callado está.

Se miraron, con cierta diversión.

—En efecto— dijo el aludido—. Yo jamás me he acostado con Milo.

Todos se giraron y miraron escrutadoramente al caballero de Aries.

—Y.. ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dado una negativa?

Mü sonrió, quitándole importancia.

—Jamás me negué a estar con él porque él jamás me pidió otra cosa que no fuera consejo o charla. Además, Jamiel está muy lejos de Grecia para según qué cosas... — la sonrisa se volvió triste— No debo ser su tipo.

—¡No digas tonterías, Mü! ¡Todo el mundo es el tipo de Milo!

—Afrodita, tampoco es necesario que seas tan explícitamente... bocazas— Shaka giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Piscis—. Es evidente que entre nosotros hay una gran cantidad de personalidades y físicos diferentes— la afirmación hizo sonreír a Tauro— pero eso no significa que Milo no sea capaz de decir que no a una relación pasajera.

—Si ahora va a resultar que el Escorpión tiene virtud y todo...

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Afrodita— Kamus volvió a encararse con él, furibundo— No quiero que hables de Milo de esa forma tan despectiva sin que él esté presente.

—Cálmate, _Hielito_. Parece que no perdonas que yo fuera el motivo de vuestra ruptura.

Kamus le miró, de arriba a abajo, para girarse elegantemente.

—Si crees realmente eso, es que no conoces ni conocerás a Milo aunque nazcas mil veces.

Aioria quiso intervenir, pero Mü se lo impidió.

—Vaya, si la Vasija tiene garras y todo... —Afrodita tenía ganas de gresca.

—Y más espinas de las que tu crees... —Cambió de lugar y se colocó entre Aldebarán y Mü, buscando protección.

Shura agarró a Piscis del hombro, y le insinuó con tal gesto que dejara a Acuario tranquilo.

—Pues sigue retrasándose... quizás le ha pasado algo— musitó Aioria.

—Sí, seguro que lo que le ha pasado es que, en estos momentos, estará revolcándose en la cama de algún o alguna campesina del pueblo...

Aldebarán se acercó a Afrodita, cubriéndolo con su enorme persona.

—Basta de decir estupideces, _Margarita Silvestre_. Milo es amigo mío y quiero que se le respete como tal.

Kamus sonrió ante aquella afirmación tan vehemente.

Oyeron unos pasos y vieron a Milo, corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras se iba colocando la capa y la tiara. En la mitad de las escaleras se paró, miró a todos sus compañeros y les lanzó una seductora sonrisa.

—¿Todas estas bellezas son para mí? No sé si podré con todos a la vez...

Un gran estruendo formado por nueve gargantas llenó de risas el ambiente.

Milo terminó de subir la larga escalinata, y fue saludando a todos sus compañeros, dedicándoles un momento específico a cada uno de ellos. A Aldebarán le dio un efusivo abrazo, que el otro correspondió como si de un gran oso se tratara. A Máscara de Muerte, un firme apretón en el hombro, que el otro le devolvió, sonriendo. A Aioria, le palmeó en la espalda, como solían hacer cuando eran niños, y el joven León lanzó alegres risotadas al aire. A Shaka le hizo una sentida reverencia, que fue respondida por una inclinación de cabeza del budista. A Shura, un par de sonoros besos en las mejillas, típico saludo español, fue la manera en que Milo agradeció el encuentro, y la entrega de una rosa a Piscis, con un fingido rubor por parte del caballero, fue el saludo que le dedicó a éste.

—Por eso llegué tarde— confesó Milo.

Afrodita lanzaba miradas altivas a Kamus.

Por último, se acercó al caballero de Acuario, y ante la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros, Milo agachó la cabeza y clavó una rodilla en el suelo ante él.

—No es necesario, Milo... —susurró el francés.

—Te debía una excusa pública, Kamus. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Kamus le hizo levantarse, y al unirse las manos, los dos se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

Afrodita echaba chispas y lanzó lejos la flor que Milo le había regalado.

Mü, el único que no había sido saludado, se fijó en la armadura de Milo y notó que tenía polvillos grises esparcidos por las botas. No le dio mayor importancia, y se apoyó en una columna, observando la situación.

—Creo que es hora de que vayamos a nuestros respectivos templos— dijo Aioria—. ¿Alguien me acompaña?

Y junto al joven León, se fueron marchando todos, excepto Milo.

—Yo me quedo un momento aquí. Tengo que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a Mü.

—Pues los niños de bronce están a punto de aterrizar. No te retrases— contestó Shaka.

—No te preocupes. No llegaré tarde.

Shaka movió la cabeza, y su hermoso rostro se vio empañado ante la ausencia de Saga. Ninguno de los otros dijo nada sobre él.

Una vez se marcharon todos, Milo estrechó la mano del joven Aries.

—Mü, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Jamiel es un lugar lejano para ir y venir sin otros motivos que no sean la seguridad de Atenea, Milo.

—Lo sé, y no te reprocho nada. Aún recuerdo cuando estuve en la Torre, y el frío que hacía.

Mü sonrió.

—¿Qué tal va la obra, Milo?

El joven Escorpión levantó una ceja.

—¿Obra?

—Sí, la del nuevo horno del panadero. Llevas polvo de cemento en las botas. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Milo se quedó callado.

—El panadero, como tú lo llamas...

—Es tu hermano de leche, ya lo sé.

—Parece que no puedo guardarte ningún secreto, Mü

—Pero eso te lo he recordado muchas veces— se quitó el casco, y se señaló la frente—. "Los puntitos en mi frente..."

—"... son símbolo del poder que emana de las estrellas"

—Exacto.

—Todos creen que estoy enredado con la hija del panadero, pero lo que desconocen es que es mi sobrina adoptiva.

—Tu actitud da pábulo a un montón de conjeturas que tú no te entretienes en negar.

—¿Para qué? Si voy a la playa, piensan que tengo una aventura con algún turista. Si me retiro a la montaña, es porque la hija o hijo de algún pastor me estará esperando para retozar por el prado. Si voy al Templo, hasta las doncellas de Hestia corren despavoridas, y algún monaguillo de la Iglesia Ortodoxa del pueblo me ha perseguido con ahínco... ya no me molesto en sacarles de su error.

Milo tenía aspecto de cansado.

—Y encima ahora, esta estúpida batalla... —finalizó, dejando las palabras en el aire.

—Quizás no tan estúpida, Milo.

—Tú estás en una posición muy comprometida, Mü. Has ayudado a los caballeros de bronce varias veces, incluso arreglando sus armaduras.

—Y volveré a hacerlo cuando franqueen mi templo —dijo Aries con seguridad

—Estás loco.

—No más que tú. Sé que le has prometido a Kamus que no matarás a su discípulo si te enfrentas en combate con él.

Milo se quedó boquiabierto.

—No me digas más... "los puntitos..."— contestó Milo, con sorna.

Mü sonrió abiertamente.

—Y dime, Bélier, qué más cosas te dicen tus puntitos...

—Que estás cansado de proyectar esa imagen de frívolo, pero que no consigues que nadie te crea, por mucho que lo intentas una y otra vez.

Milo movió uno de sus pies, dibujando círculos en el suelo con él.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora ya es tarde.

—Somos muy jóvenes aún, Milo. Nunca es tarde para cambiar.

—Bélier, eres el único que parece conocerme de verdad. Ni siquiera Kamus llega a ese nivel empático.

Mu colocó el casco de su armadura en el suelo.

—La Casa de Aries tiene esa habilidad, Milo. Dominamos las artes de la empatía.

—No creo que sea habilidad, Mü. Realmente siento que cuando hablo contigo, puedo ser yo mismo.

—Y ¿Sabes porqué?— Mü sonrió tristemente—. Porque no te atraigo físicamente. No soy tu tipo.

Milo se quedó mudo.

—Y encima no me lo rebates. Debe ser porque carezco de cejas— bromeó el otro.

—No sabes lo que dices, Mü.

—Sí que lo sé. Antes de que llegaras, todos bromeaban porque les habías probado en la cama, desde el primero hasta el último. Yo soy el único que se ha salvado de esa prueba— su rostro mostró auténtico dolor—. Realmente te admiro, Milo.

—No es motivo de admiración. No todas las aventuras me han reportado felicidad, después de realizadas. Mira sino a Afrodita. Le haría comer las rosas, una detrás de la otra...

—Pero con Aioria repetiste, y con Máscara de Muerte, también.

—Sí, y entre medias destrocé el corazón de Kamus y Shaka estuvo a punto de vengarse por eso haciéndome padecer el Tesoro del Cielo...

—Tu aventura con Aldebarán dejo a todo el mundo boquiabierto, Milo.

—Alde no es lo que parece. Es un osito enorme con unos poderosos brazos donde uno se siente muy protegido... —Milo sonrió, y Mü le devolvió la sonrisa.

El sonido de una suave brisa rompió el silencio que cayó entre los dos.

—Tienes que irte, Milo.

—Antes, quiero decirte algo, Bélier— se puso serio, y Mü adoptó la misma postura—. Fui a verte a Jamiel para decirte que entre tú y yo existía una asignatura pendiente. He estado demasiado tiempo picando de flor en flor, y aunque a Kamus le he amado hasta la locura, jamás he conseguido sentir con él la paz que siento cuando estoy contigo... no tengo la presión de ser el Amante Ideal, lo que todos creen que soy, lo que todos creen que domino... contigo es todo más relajado, más tranquilo, mi beligerancia deja de tener sentido cuando me reflejo en el color de tus ojos... y cuando te miro a los puntos de tu frente... Mü...

Se acercó a él, despacio, como un felino elegante y sensual, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos fijos en él, y Mü vio como el tiempo que había estado esperando, desde la primera vez que lo vio, orgulloso, desafiante, lleno de alegría y de vida, le otorgaba la recompensa deseada. El templado Mü, el pacífico y tranquilo Mü sintió cómo las piernas querían flaquear viendo al joven Escorpión acercarse a él y abriendo su corazón de aquella manera. Porque Milo no estaba mintiendo. Buscaba algo que le diera estabilidad, calma, tranquilidad después de haber pasado miles y miles de marejadas sentimentales. Y él, Mü de Aries, estaba allí, Milo le había dejado el último, como en la parábola del Vino, el mejor caldo para el final.

Cuando Milo selló la boca de Mü con sus labios, el caballero de Aries, con la espalda pegada a la columna de su templo, supo lo que era tocar el cielo, tan deseado, tan esperado, tan idolatrado en la distancia, que por fin tenía ante él.

Y se sintió despegar del suelo hasta aterrizar en los Campos Elíseos, acompañado de querubines y de hermosas ninfas, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Milo contra el de él, y se dejaba llevar por aquel torrente desatado de pasiones, las pasiones que tantas veces había soñado mientras le veía entrenar...

Mü tuvo que retirarse a Jamiel porque así se esperaba que lo hiciera, y aunque la paciencia de saber que Milo aún no era para él le costó algunas noches sin dormir, la labor de alquimista y de maestro del joven Kiki le llenó de satisfacciones.

Pero nada se podía comparar a las manos de Milo abrazándolo con fuerza, y a sus labios que le daban la vida, que le mostraban la luz.

Mü se despegó de él, y le tomó el bello rostro con ambas manos, para observarlo con detenimiento. Le dibujó las cejas, la nariz, los labios y el mentón, y luego le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Hablaremos después del combate de las Doce Casas. Los de bronce ya han llegado. Mi aprendiz viene con ellos.

—Volveré a buscarte, Bélier— contestó Milo, mientras se alejaba hacia el interior del templo.

—Y límpiate esas botas. Tu armadura tiene que estar reluciente.

—De acuerdo— se oyó la voz retumbar entre las columnas.

Se tocó los labios, y se atrevió a pasar la lengua por ellos, saboreando el mágico momento.

—Gracias... mi... amor...— susurró muy bajito.

Y sonrió abiertamente cuando en su cosmos sintió una frase que le dejó sorprendido gratamente.

"Ha sido un auténtico placer, el primero de una larga lista que te voy a mostrar... Mü del Escorpión... mi hermoso Bélier..."

Y Mü se colocó el casco, para recibir a los chicos que cambiarían para siempre la estructura del Santuario.


End file.
